


Let Me Get This Straight, My Grandchild Is A Dog

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #PTR, Cat Erwin, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Dog Armin, Dog Jean, Jearmin - Freeform, Librarian Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Modern AU, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, ereri, female Hanji, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Written in response to a #PTR challenge from @In_Hind_Sight on Wattpad.It was supposed to be a great simple Christmas, just Eren and his little corgi, Armin. But when the little dog stammers into the cold winter air and dashes through the tiny hole in the fence straight into the neighbor's house, Eren has no choice but to confront his stoic neighbor who scared the bejeebus out of every single person in own, Levi Ackerman. But when Levi finds no such tiny doggo, he suddenly worries about his own dog. He leads Eren to the attic where both boys are confronted with a shocking site.





	Let Me Get This Straight, My Grandchild Is A Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_Hind_Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Hind_Sight/gifts).



> This is written in response to a #PTR Writing Challege that I made up with In_Hind_Sight (originally her idea though ^^) on Wattpad.
> 
> PTR stands for Prompt Trade Revolution where we each trade a writing prompt and receive two weeks to finish writing from 1000-1500 words (ballpark cuz we might go over anyway lol). These are just meant to be short little one shots hopefully we can all enjoy.
> 
> It will be written from Eren's point of view.
> 
> Prompt received: "An Au where Eren's dog accidentally gets loose and ends up having puppies with the dog next door who so happens to be his cranky (yet attractive) next door neighbor, Levi."
> 
> Date Started: 9.3.2017  
> Date Posted: 9.17.2017

"Frick, goddamit, Armin!" I whined. I grimaced as the cold winter air nipped my cheeks as I shivered across my lawn following the yellow corgi's paw prints. Soft new-fallen snow crunched under my boots as I trudged through the yard. I internally cursed Armin's fuzz butt when I saw his trail leading to a small hole under the fence. I knew I should have plugged it before winter hit.

I groaned knowing that there was only one man laying on the other side of the fence, the quiet stoic librarian that scared children and adults alike, Levi Ackerman. I plonked my feet back and forth until I stood on Levi's porch. I shivered and shook the excess snow off my boots knowing someone clean kept like Levi would eat me alive if I brought even a stray particle into his house. Just as I raised my hand to knock, the red door swung open.

"Oi, brat, how long do you plan on standing there like a deer in the headlights?" he scowled. I gulped as I was met with 5'3 of chiseled skin and damp hair with only plain black boxers to accompany Levi's appearance.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry," I stuttered. "My dog seems to have run off into your yard, and well, I was wondering if he went into your house." Levi blinked profusely before frowning. He sent a glare before pulling me inside. Warm air made my toes curl, and I took off my winter wear before following Levi to what seemed to be his living room.

"At least you have some manners," he muttered. "Most of the time people barge into my house like filthy uncultured pigs. Your decency makes you... Less of a brat. Although... You're still filthy, but I suppose I can tolerate you."

"Thanks, I guess?" I said in confusion.

"You even say thank you," Levi mused. "I change my mind. You're more of a boar."

"Isn't that just a bigger pig?" I asked.

"Yup," Levi answered. He offered me some tea which I graciously drank before realizing I'd forgotten about Armin. Whoops. I abruptly stood up with Levi's grey irises following my movements.

"Um, I still need to find my dog," I stated. Levi blinked and awkwardly coughed.

"Of course. Follow me. Jean's room is in the attic so if your dog came in my house for any reason while I was in the shower, he'd probably be up there," he explained. "This way, kid."

"Ah, of course!" I exclaimed. We went up a spiral staircase which ended with a long hallway with a single door at the end with a little swinging doggy door at the bottom. Suddenly, a loud bark was heard, startling both of us. We ran up and crashed into the door, however the sight before us was something neither one of us were prepared for.

A large German Shepard, which I guessed was Jean, stood happily wagging his tail. On a more disheveling unsightly note, tiny little Armin hung from Jean, balls deep with the larger dog's knot stuck inside. He whined unceremoniously as he spotted me. Levi and I stood awkwardly staring.

"I thought your dog was male," Levi finally said.

"He was. Armin had a disorder so he was a hermaphrodite for a while. But in order for his health to improve, we gave him surgery so he only possessed ovaries. The male name just stuck with him," I explained.

"Well, shit... Jean isn't neutered," Levi groaned.

"Yeah, Armin isn't fixed either..."

"So... Let me get this straight, my grandchild is a dog?!" Levi asked. I hummed in response.

"I guess so." And I bent down to have Jean bound over dragging Armin over. Armin, you little rascal.

Two months later...

"EREN! YOUR CORGI IS GOING INTO LABOR!"

I rushed out of bed and practically fell down the stairs before scrambling to my feet. Levi was already holding both dogs and had a bag packed. I took the keys and we all stampeded out of the house. I ripped the car into drive and sped down to a nearby 24 hour veterinarian clinic run by Levi's friend, Hanji Zoe. When we screeched into the parking lot and flew into the building, Hanji was already dressed her gear almost as if she knew we were coming.

"I see a certain wittle baby Corgi is about to give baby Corgies~" she cooed. "Come to auntie JiJi. You too, daddy Jeanie~" The German Shepard whimpered and stared with huge eyes back at the two taller dumber daddies. With a small bark, Jean was reluctantly dragged by the cackling animal expert. I sweat dropped as Levi looked around nervously, irked by the amount of unseen germs that were littering the waiting room.

I sighed as he noticed Levi's discontent. I sat down before patting my thigh. Levi walked over and sat down, rubbing his ass and getting comfortable as he leaned into me. I could smell his sweet coconut shampoo radiating from his dark raven locks. While neither one of us addressed it over the last few weeks, it was apparent that he enjoyed my company just I enjoyed his. It was natural the way our routine fell into place. I found it amusing when everything fell together.

We were both sitting in the living room with Jean dragging Armin around still knotted and balls deep when we both unanimously decided that we needed to live together to properly care for our sons. We both bonded over the experience as Jean became protective over Armin. Everything was peaceful. Then, one day, we were all lazing on the couch eating ice cream. I don't know what compelled me, but Levi took a large bite and some of the chocolate goodness fell out. I reached over and licked it up myself. There was a moment of shock, but to my surprise, Levi leaned back and we made out like newlyweds.

We became boyfriends without saying, and I loved every second of it.

Here we are now, waiting for our grandchildren to be born. Half an hour ticked by as I lolled my head into the wall with Levi nuzzling into my chest, eyes drifting to dreamland. All of a sudden, the door slammed open with Hanji grinning like an ogre.

"Boys, you will be able to come in very soon. I almost forgot though, you need to fill out some paperwork," she explained. Both of us groaned as we grabbed a little clipboard with a few documents attached. Levi took it out of my hands and immediately focused his attention on it, being paperwork was seemingly his past time hobby if he wasn't cleaning. I rolled my eyes and I watched with a smirk as he scribbled word after word.

Suddenly, I was aware of another set of eyes watching us. I glanced around before landing on the overhead tv hanging from the corner of the ceiling. A huge cat sat there staring with a huge set of massive eyebrows laying atop his eyes. I probably could have mistaken him for a macaroni penguin if he had a beak. We simply watched each other, observing for what seemed like forever as Levi finished up.

He jumped off of me making me shiver from the sudden burst of cold on my legs. I bounced my thighs a little to warm them before following Levi to the desk where Hanji was patiently waiting. She copied some stuff, printed more, typed on her desktop computer and then led us to the back.

We passed door after door after door before reaching a larger room with a red and white label stating: RECOVERY. Levi and I walked in and we both audibly gasped.

Jean was laying next to the tiny figure of Armin who was lazily sleeping however sucking at his little nubs were six beautiful puppies. It was agreed that I would name three and Levi would name three. I named the yellow one Annie, the larger more golden furred one Reiner, and the largest pup who had a dark brown almost black coat Bertholdt. Levi named the gorgeous bright brown almost red coated one Isabel, the pale male Farlan, and the smallest black furred pup Rivaille. Aside from coat color, they all looked like Corgis hiding as German Shepard. An army of Corgi ninjas!

"They're so cute and beautiful. I don't wanna give them away," I whined.

"We aren't," Levi stated defiantly. "I love puppies. We are not giving any of them away. Jean can share with Armin. Jean can share with his spawns. Do not fight me on this, Yeager. I will cut you." I laughed nervously.

"Of course," I muttered. "But, they really are beautiful."

"Yes..." Levi hummed. "Just like you."

It took me a moment to process what he'd said. I turned to look at Levi who was watching me carefully with hopeful eyes.

"Love me?" he asked. I grinned and hugged him.

"Hell yes," I responded. "Hell fucking yes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this sure was one weird ride, but sure was fun! I really enjoyed writing this and once again, special thanks to In_Hind_Sight for doing this awesome challenge with me. Don't forget to check her profile to see what she wrote! Can't wait for the next one :D
> 
> I hit exactly 1500 words on mine. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to not go over lol. 
> 
> Now as for information. The idea of Armin as a hermaphrodite was certainly interesting, however this can actually happen. I based it off one case of Saira who was a pitbull with a similar disorder of being born with both male and female genitalia. She too had her male testicles removed, but still retained the ability to have puppies. Corgis take two months to conceive after successful fertilization and have like 2-10 puppies, 6 being average. 
> 
> I think that's all. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading everything and I'll see you all next time ^^


End file.
